objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Object Shows Community:Chat/Logs/1 August 2019
17:22-11 Hi. 17:23-56 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 17:23-58 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 17:24-22 Hi 17:24-39 my we've been mass deleting pages recently O_O 17:24-46 Over 100 pages have been deleted. 17:24-56 That is alot. 17:25-00 (le gasp) 17:25-27 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 17:25-32 i'm literally glad I volunteered to clean this wiki up in the first place. 17:25-37 Hello people 17:25-46 Hello Blaziken. 17:25-50 hi butterblaziken 17:25-52 yeah I’m glad that a lot of pages are gone too 17:26-09 Don't put my pages in deletion though. 17:26-15 Okay. 17:26-18 yeah 17:26-19 Unless they have reasons of deletion. 17:26-26 Like low quality 17:26-30 Because BOTTH is still continuing. 17:26-34 Mac and Cheese isn't even mac & cheese 17:26-46 but the page is fine 17:26-46 Some pages are from this guy called MrFlamerBou 17:26-51 boi 17:26-53 *MrFlamerBoy 17:26-59 and they’re so low quality 17:27-04 I remember that user. Sadly, I deleted some of his pages. 17:27-09 like one sentence & a pic 17:27-13 Yeah. 17:27-25 same with shroomley or whatever the other guy is 17:27-35 he never updates his pages 17:27-58 He just makes a pic and types a sentence and is like “Break Time! :D” 17:28-19 but I don’t Speedydelete em tho because they are usually brand new 17:28-59 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 17:29-51 Also pages about characters from actual object shows but only have an Infobox and one sentence 17:30-17 ( :D ) 17:30-49 i'm super glad about the mass deletion 17:30-56 Same 17:31-02 i'd like to thank cutiesunflower :) 17:31-03 ima check how many pages we on 17:31-06 me too 17:31-15 i already did on her talk page tho lol 17:31-25 im adding her to my friends on my profile 17:31-55 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has left the chat ~ 17:31-57 I'm going to work on BOTTH 9 as a blog post. 17:32-55 There is a warning that it includes spoilers. 17:33-01 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 17:33-05 I've got a camp, but for some reason it's dropped in popularity 17:33-11 Yeah 17:33-14 im in it 17:33-27 also why did you cancel Battle For A Seed! 17:33-35 Besides, BOTTH isn't a camp, it is a fan-made show I made. 17:33-50 so like CFOS? 17:34-34 Yeah, but with Top Hatsonas. 17:34-41 I dunno, scrapped idea cuz im lazy 17:34-46 It first started in November outside of the wiki. 17:34-50 Also who wants to overtake JoeJoe in the leaderboards/remove JoeJoe from the leaderboards somehow 17:35-16 @Vemsa oh k 17:35-21 let's just remove some of his more recently earned badges 17:35-31 Yeah, somehow tho 17:35-49 for mass edit farming and disrupting this entire wiki 17:35-53 cutiesunflower is it possible to remove people from leaderboards/remove their badges? 17:36-06 i know that happened even tho I been here for like 2 weeks 17:36-16 Only if they get blocked. 17:36-32 well isn’t he blocked? 17:37-16 theres a blocked template on his user page 17:37-19 And BOTTH has a wiki as well. 17:37-46 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has left the chat ~ 17:38-03 It isn't finished though. 17:38-03 his block ended cuz he disabled his account 17:38-21 or actually one year passed ._. 17:38-55 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 17:39-14 Cool. I’ve made 2 wikis in the past, but they’re not Object-related. 17:39-28 They’re called Sticky’s Comics wiki and Comedy Comics wiki. 17:39-42 they’re about a small comic series I created 17:40-22 most of the pages from sticky’s comics wiki are from when one of my content mods thought I quit fandom so he mass deleted lol 17:41-07 anyways, I only ever visit them for nostalgia (how can I have nostalgia for something a year old lmao) 17:41-32 i'll manage that wiki @butter 17:41-36 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has left the chat ~ 17:42-37 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 17:42-45 Wait which one 17:42-52 comedy or sticky 17:43-16 Btw did you know I started a Hurt & Heal called ButterBlaziken230’s Hurt And Heal 17:43-26 both 17:45-39 anyways gtg you can bureaucrat me on both wikis besides\ 17:45-39 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has left the chat ~ 17:45-42 bye 17:45-44 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 17:46-37 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 17:46-48 Okie 17:47-01 I was gonna say you need to edit if you want them but k 17:47-31 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has left the chat ~ 17:50-27 ~ Abculas has joined the chat ~ 17:50-34 Before 17:50-43 Hi. 17:50-52 Hi 17:51-09 Object shows 17:51-13 HEY 17:51-28 GUYS MAKE 7 PAGE 17:52-01 RIGHT NOW! 17:52-45 (angry)44 17:53-12 There is already a 7 page. 17:53-22 But it was 17:53-28 oh. 17:53-37 I made 9000 page. 17:54-26 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 17:54-38 Helloooooooo what’s going on 17:55-17 Btw I dislike people who excessively vomit out number ocs 17:55-23 (no) 17:55-26 NO 17:55-43 and no me making -1 doesn’t count because that’s my only number oc 17:55-52 (cool) 17:56-03 @Abculas I’m not saying you do that 17:56-09 :O 17:56-14 im just sayin ._. 17:56-21 I hate most number OCs I made. 17:56-39 Wait you made number OCs? 17:56-39 (facepalm) 17:56-50 i don’t hate you tho lol haha 17:56-58 Abculas can u not 17:57-00 No i didnt made number ocs 17:57-17 I made number OCs before they were banned. 17:57-20 It says 9000 not exist and i made this page 17:57-21 *some 17:57-29 NOW 9000 IS ALREADY EXIST 17:57-32 BY ME 17:57-51 Wait number OCs are banned! 17:57-57 there goes -1 :( 17:58-04 what the SH*T 17:58-14 That’s a block/warn lol 17:58-18 WHY U SAY THAT 17:58-26 A HECKING ADMIN IS HERE AAAAAAAAAAAAA 17:58-44 Also, do not use profanity. 17:59-05 I know, that’s a warning. 17:59-05 ~ Abculas has been kicked by Cutiesunflower ~ 17:59-06 ~ Abculas has left the chat ~ 17:59-20 Thank you for doing that! 17:59-33 If he does it again, that is another kick. 17:59-37 ”Good riddance, am I right?” ~Naily 17:59-41 also ok 17:59-41 ~ Abculas has joined the chat ~ 17:59-45 SORRY GUYS! 17:59-49 ... 17:59-53 :( 18:00-08 (sad) 18:00-13 I’m ok with you being here if you don’t break rules 18:00-20 Ok 18:00-23 do not afk 18:00-30 ok 18:00-55 How’s the deletion going btw? 18:01-28 YOU ARE ADMIN?! CUTIESUNFLOWER?! 18:01-32 Yes. 18:01-33 I didn't delete things yet. 18:01-45 Also, I became admin by Infinityblade. 18:01-53 Oh 18:01-56 ~ Abculas has left the chat ~ 18:02-06 of course. He’s a good admin/bcrat too 18:02-27 ~ Abculas has joined the chat ~ 18:02-33 ~ Abculas has left the chat ~ 18:02-37 nice. 18:02-49 So he left and then entered 18:02-52 and left again! 18:03-35 He is nearly like what Bfdineedleyesrockyno did. 18:03-36 btw would you like to participate in my hurt and heal? 18:03-49 I'll get to that soon . 18:03-53 yeah. You mean by profanity? 18:04-09 because Bfdineedleyesrockyno said n word (censored) 18:05-00 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has left the chat ~ 18:05-09 No, it is just that user kept leaving and rejoining. 18:50-30 (no) 18:51-45 ~ Abculas has joined the chat ~ 18:52-03 Page 18:52-19 ~ Abculas has left the chat ~ 20:42-25 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 20:42-30 Hello! :’ 20:42-35 *:) 20:43-26 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has left the chat ~ 22:39-19 ~ Cornwallthegray has joined the chat ~ 22:39-24 why 22:40-26 ~ Cornwallthegray has left the chat ~ 22:40-30 ~ Cornwallthegray has joined the chat ~ 22:40-40 i have no friends 22:41-02 (pokerface) 22:41-32 ~ Cornwallthegray has left the chat ~ 22:52-47 i need to die 22:52-18 ~ Cornwallthegray has joined the chat ~ 22:53-44 ~ Cornwallthegray has left the chat ~ 22:53-48 ~ Cornwallthegray has joined the chat ~ 22:53-57 i need to die 22:54-57 ~ Cornwallthegray has left the chat ~ 22:55-00 ~ Cornwallthegray has joined the chat ~ 23:23-40 ~ Cornwallthegray has left the chat ~ 23:24-37 ~ Cutiesunflower has joined the chat ~ 23:24-51 Dead chat. 23:27-50 ye 23:28-03 its been dead for a long time 23:34-16 ~ Cutiesunflower has left the chat ~